


Kidnapping Luffy

by siojo



Series: Younger Luffy AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, younger Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is sixteen when Garp storms up the mountain complaining about 'grandson stealers' and drops six year old Luffy in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping Luffy

The thing that isn’t known until weeks after Ace’s seventeenth birthday and he’s run off to be a pirate with Garp’s other cute little grandson, is that Ace spent six years living in the mountains, safe inside the borders of Dadan’s bandits, almost totally alone.

He stops going to the scrap yards and fighting when he’s ten, and Garp was so thankful at the time that he doesn’t think to question it, and he stops coming back to Dadan’s place unless Garp’s come to visit which isn’t often, not even once a year most the time.

Which means for six long years, Ace lives by himself with no one.

Right up until Garp storms up the mountain path holding Luffy by the back of his shirt and shouting the entire way, finally dumping his youngest grandson into his oldest grandson’s arms and storming into Dadan’s place without as much as a word of explanation as to why.

Ace blinks at a tiny face almost hidden by a too big straw hat and wonders horrified what he’s suppose to do, before turning to glance to where Sabo is watching, just as befuddled, and pulling a face.

_‘Talk to it!’_ Sabo hisses. ’ _Before it cries!_ ’

Ace clears his throat, glancing back at the kid, “Hello?”

“My name is Luffy, I like meat, and when I grow up I want to be King of the Pirates.”

Ace is overwhelmed to say the least, but Sabo gestures for him to reply and so, Ace smiles, he hopes it doesn’t look as rusty as if feels.

“My name is Ace, I like meat too?” Luffy cheers, bouncing on Ace’s arm. “And I want to be free?”

“Free?” Luffy parrots, head tipping to the side and his hat sliding into his face.

“I want to be the freest man in the world, where no can tell me who to be or what to do.” Ace explains, his throat hurts, it’s more then he’s spoken in years.

Luffy nods, as if that’s an acceptable answer, “How do you know Gramps?”

“He’s my gramps?”

“Really,” Ace wonders if eyes are suppose to get that big, it’s terrifying. “That makes us brothers.”

Ace frowns, “I don’t think that is how that works.”

“Of course it does,” Luffy insists.

Sabo shrugs, _'We became brothers over a shared desire to become pirates, Ace. I think becoming family over Garp’s terrifying training methods might actually make more sense.’_

Ace dislikes when Sabo tries to make sense. Mostly because, of the two of them, that means that Ace’s persistent hallucination of his dead best friend is sane and Ace isn’t. It’s not a pretty thought and Ace avoids thinking it too often, he doesn’t need to get even crazier.

“Where do you live?” Luffy asks.

The door slams back open as Garp leaves the house with Dadan on his heels, her arms thrown above her head and her voice low and hard.

“Ace this is my other grandson, Luffy, he’ll be staying with you and Dadan from now on.” Garp explains. “Luffy behave for Ace.”

“Okay.”

Ace nods but blinks in confusion as Garp takes off back down the mountain. Who is trusting this man with more children? Ace was a one off, his shitty dad was stupid and his mom was dying, Luffy’s got to have parents or some other family. Sabo waves his hands and flashes a thumbs up, Sabo can remind him about it later.

Maybe if they get a change to look once they leave in a few months. Anywhere is better then this place, Ace is sure of that.

“How much do you eat?” Ace asks, ignoring Dadan shouting at Garp’s retreating back. “Can you describe that?”

“Two big plates.” Luffy answers.

Ace tries to remember if he remembers what plates look like, nose wrinkling as he turns and heads back into the forest, “Big as your hat?”

“YEAH!”

“Alright.” Ace wonders what he’s going to do with this kid, it’s not like he’s got Sabo to keep watch of the kid while Ace hunts. “You have to follow directions, understand?”

Luffy nods, “Okay!”

Ace is sure this is going to end poorly, he just knows it.

He doesn’t revise this decision when he steps on his boat six months later with Luffy hidden in one of his bags and Makino promising the mayor that Luffy’s in her house, asleep after crying all night about Ace leaving. He’s obviously gotten crazier, even if Sabo’s stopped hovering around all the time.

The shitty geezer is going to murder him.

 

–

 

Shanks meets Portgas D Ace for three reasons.

1\. The kid has Luffy and Shanks cares about Luffy.

2\. Makino vouches for him, says that he’s a good kid and that he only took Luffy because he cared about him.

3\. His captain’s lover’s last name given to a boy with eyes the same silver as Gol’s.

He’s not expecting the nervous seventeen year old boy who bows and thanks him for saving Luffy, like that’s the most important thing that Shanks has ever done. Maybe for Ace it is.

“What are your plans?” Shanks asks watching Luffy chase Yasopp. “You have a crew and a ship.”

“I want to fight Whitebeard. Not now, Luffy might get hurt, but at some point, I would like to.” Ace answers. “I have to find someone that will watch Luffy for me.”

“I could,” Shanks offers.

Ace snorts, “You? Makino would kill me. I would be better off leaving Luffy with the kid we met on Syrup and he couldn’t tell the truth if it bit him in the ass.”

“Your family can’t?” Shanks knows he’s digging for information but it’s striking, Rouge’s last name and Roger’s eyes. He needs to know.

“Dead. Mom died giving birth to me and my shitty dad was executed. A sight better than Luffy’s shitty dad, who just dumped him on Garp.” Ace snorts. “Garp shouldn’t be trusted with rubber fish.”

Shanks tells him to try Sabaody, the next morning before Ace sets sail, if he really wants to find someone to watch Luffy, says look for Shakky, she’ll send him where he needs to go. Ace thanks him as he leaves and Shanks laughs so hard he feels sick.

“Silvers!” Shanks says excitedly when the old man answers his snail. “I’m sending someone your way. Nice boy.”

“Brat, what do you think…”

Shanks hangs up the snail, “Make sure that no one answers him for me, Benn.”

“Captain?” Benn asks, eyebrow raised.

“I think I’m allowed to play a little game on my former crew-mate, I’m not even being cruel! Silvers is just a stick in the mud.” Shanks waves him off. “Besides, I can’t wait so hear about the face he makes.”

Shanks is a vindictive little shit, Benn sighs, probably getting payback for some crime that Silvers doesn’t even remember. He shrugs, it’s not his problem anyway.

 

–

 

Rayleigh is going to kill that brat one day, he’s only gotten worse as he got older. It’s been months and he can’t risk leaving because Shanks sent someone his way and he doesn’t even know the kid’s name.

“Are you Shakky?” Rayleigh looks over the top of his paper. “Shanks said that you would be able to direct me to someone?”

“I am. What’s your name?” Shakky asks brightly.

“Portgas D Ace.”

Shanks is going to be murdered and Rayleigh is going to make Benn immortal so that he suffers.

Portgas isn’t a common name, not with Rouge being an only child and her claim of only having one cousin, whom she hadn’t seen since they were children. But one with black hair is even stranger.

“Shanks sent you, did he?” Rayleigh interrupts, “What did that brat tell you? He was probably lying.”

Portgas D Ace turns around and _those are Roger’s eyes,_ blinking at him twice before dropping a hand to the kid almost hidden behind him.

“He said there was someone who would watch Luffy for me, he’s my little brother.”

Rayleigh already knows he’s going to say yes to whatever fool thing the boy asks of him. He did the same thing years ago for Roger and now he’s a sentimental old fool.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, this whole AU is the fault of a prompt sent to me on Tumblr by anadiangelo.


End file.
